


Arrow

by AMYi_Voit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMYi_Voit/pseuds/AMYi_Voit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem that captures how Shaw felt about Root</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not just a poet :-)...but sometimes the poetry comes before any story does. This is just my intro into the community and I'll apologize up front, if it's not in the traditional sense. I am looking forward to providing some of my stories however.
> 
> About the poem...I am still in awe of these two characters. “I chose you for exactly who you are. But there was something I think Root had wanted to say to you. You always thought there was something wrong with you. Because you don’t feel things the way other people do. But she always felt that was what made you beautiful. She wanted you to know, that if you were a shape, you were a straight line. An arrow.”-Person of Interest Series Finale, 21 June 2016.
> 
> This poignant comment about Shaw being an "arrow" spoke to me and this was the product. Please enjoy...

Arrow  
22 June 2016  
dedicated to ShOot!

 

I often wonder what it was about me  
That drew your heart in  
That made you love me  
When I'm so empty within

Complicated doesn't exactly capture  
My entire description, but that's how I'm viewed  
That's how the World labels me;  
Somewhere along the way I believed it too

I didn't see anything to redeem  
I am who I am; this is the way I'm made  
But you saw something else--  
Hope penetrating the foundation previously laid 

You saw beauty  
When I only saw ugly pain  
You saw love  
When I only saw "tears that stained"

It's hard to comprehend  
How much I feel right now  
My emotions were so muted,  
They were turned way down

I didn't know how to turn up the volume  
Didn't even know where to start.  
Despite everything, you still loved me

And no matter if this all falls apart  
I need you to know, that it was always you...  
You were the arrow that pierced my heart.


End file.
